


After the After

by PuzzleBot



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Found Family, Gen, HOO BOY IT'S TIME FOR A. THING., TAZ Balance, also please bear with me as i learn how to write all these guys' voices, and if you don't you will eventually, do we have to tag that now, eventually?? you can describe it as that whenever taako visits but YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, i described this as a house party on the astral plane and like, it will be, it's tagged as major character death because that's like, tags will be updated with the fic!! if i remember to, the ENTIRE premise of this thing, time is weird in the astral plane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleBot/pseuds/PuzzleBot
Summary: The Astral Plane hasn't been lonely, not at all. But it's about to get a whole lot more noisy.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Kravitz visits, it’s tense. Magnus isn’t sure how long it’s been since he died, but he’s sure it’s been long enough, that Kravitz is here to collect on his long-abandoned bounty at last. The reaper had bent the laws governing life and death for so long; it’s understandable that it has to come to an end sometime.

He knocks at the door to the cottage with what sounds more like a hammer falling on the wood than anything else. It’s clear he’s not here for tea and scones. The dogs bark with varying levels of energy at the sound, and it takes Julia opening the door the slightest crack for them to push through and wind around Kravitz’s legs. And despite the fact that he’s dressed up formally - even more so than usual, Magnus notes when he appears behind his wife - he breaks a smile from the sincere set of his face, and crouches for just a moment to stroke the dogs. Then it’s back to all business. He straightens again and gestures, as if to request entry to their home.

“Hi, Magnus. Hi, Julia,” he says, his so-called ‘work accent’ not at all present, though that fact doesn’t soothe Magnus’ worries. He can see that something is weighing on the reaper - so much so that he can’t even make it through small talk and preamble.

So he invites the reaper in, taking the conversation from his hands until they can get settled. He asks about the world - what strides have been made in his absence? He mentions the new tricks he’s been teaching Johann - who said you can’t teach an old dog new tricks? - and the menagerie of carved animals he’s been perfecting. Then he asks about his family. How’s Taako, Merle? Angus and his kids? Davenport’s adventures? He saw Lup and Barry the other day, if briefly, but knowing them, it takes only a moment for something else to happen to them.

Kravitz cuts his rambles off with a loud clatter as he drops the half-finished wooden duck he’s been examining.

“Magnus, Jules - may I call you Jules? - we need to talk,” he finally announces, “It’s about-”

“Is it our time?” Julia crosses her arms, but her composure remains accepting. She’s spent time in the true afterlife, and it’s not bad there, but giving up this second life of sorts would be hard. She’ll still be with Magnus, even if it is in a different way.

But Kravitz manages to smile, even chuckle, as he shakes his head. He rights the half-duck and sits up in his chair.

“No, no, of course not!” He assures, “You’ve been here for, like, the immortal equivalent of a week. That was the deal I made.”

With that tiny statement, something dawns on the couple; they have a long time yet, perhaps even what would be to them an eternity… And they beam. The childlike glee of the smile that Magnus is now showing reflects in Julia’s face for a moment, but then she realises something. Her smile drops into a critical frown, and she tugs at a loose curl on her forehead.

“So… Why are you here?” She asks.

Kravitz isn’t one for cryptic messages, so he folds his hands in front of him, then says in with a simple sigh, “Lucretia is dying.”

Instantaneously, Magnus’ eyes soften, and his mouth falls open slightly. He had known it was going to happen eventually, but thinking of the Lucretia he’d known - who came back every time she perished - and the Madame Director that had seemed invincible… It was strange to think her life was really ending… And why was Kravitz even telling him this? It felt almost cruel, though he was certain that it wasn’t his intent. Julia stops the anxious toying with her hair and wraps an arm around her husband’s waist, chuckling slightly.

“Well, I can’t wait to meet her. Of course, we’ll need to build an extension. Or do you think she’d prefer a granny annex, Magnus?”

Her bright words fall on deaf ears for a long moment as Magnus spirals into a tizzy, trying just to understand why Kravitz would tell him this.

“But…” He starts, then Julia’s words catch up to him, “Granny annex?”

Across the (amazingly well crafted) table, Kravitz is smiling slightly as he fiddles with the duck a little more, “I made a few more deals, if you’re… Willing to share this afterlife with a few more people.”

For the second time in mere moments, Magnus lights up. In an instant, he has stood up, rounded the table, and lifted Kravitz into a bone-crushing hug.

“I… May have extended your deal to a few more people,” Kravitz mumbles humbly from where his face is crushed into Magnus’ bulk. He chuckles slightly, then frees himself in time to see his friend tearing up, “I take it that you… Don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t!”

Behind Magnus, Julia is grinning. She tries not to intrude on the moment but she can’t lie; she’s wanted to meet Lucretia for a long, long time. Not that she’d wish death on anyone, but… It would be nice to finally meet one of the many that Magnus had come to call his family during his life. With a gentle kiss to her husband’s cheek, she slipped her hand into his and wiped away some of his tears.

“I can’t- I can’t tell you exactly when she’ll come, but until then, I - well - I suggest you get building. Julia, you remember how to find the materials you need if you run out, yes?” Julia nods in response, and Kravitz smiles, glad that everything was coming together. But before he can say any more, the Stone of Farspeech dangling around his neck crackles to life, and Lup’s voice bursts out of it.

“Hey, Ghost Rider, could do with a hand!” The blasts of spells being cast interrupts her for a moment, and then the assembled three hear Barry casting something back, “That necromancer? He was just the apprentice and fuck we maybe uncovered an entire cult. Oh, and also Taako told me to tell you you’re out of milk.”

Kravitz sighs, and in an instant, his skin is gone, “Well, duty calls. I’ll see you again soon, I should suppose.”

He opens a rift in the middle of the room, narrowly avoiding knocking another wooden animal from the shelf as he does, and as he utters a goodbye, Lup yells a brief greeting through and goes running off. Magnus and Julia watch as a barrage of unidentifiable but certainly high-level spells go flying past, and then the rift closes behind their friend.

“Should we get designing, then, Maggie?” Julia suggests, a chime of laughter in her warm voice.

“That… Sounds like a plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new visitor to the afterlife.

Kravitz’s second visit comes with the familiar voice of one Magnus grew to love in his life. She’s laughing tiredly and thanking the reaper profusely as she holds onto his arm for balance. Lucretia looks so old, but as she walks across the watery surface of the plane, years seem to melt away from her. Gone is the old lady who Magnus saw when he died, and in her place is Madame Director, and then finally, Lucretia of the Starblaster. Her smile is bright and shining, and upon seeing the cottage, she breaks into a sprint, picking up the long skirt of her robes. Her bare feet feel cold water, then dew-covered grass, and then the varnished wood of a veranda. Kravitz follows her, but before he’s even reached the shore of the island, she’s knocking rapidly at the door, tears in her eyes. In all the years he’s spent getting to know her, he’s  _ never _ seen Lucretia this expressive.

“Lucretia!” Magnus flings open the door, and pulls his friend into his arms without a second glance, “Welcome!”

“Magnus, hello…!” The woman laughs, looking up at her old friend with a radiant smile that she had spent the last few decades relearning.

The two stand in a tight, joyous embrace for a few moments, and then two people join the scene - Julia coming up behind Magnus, and Kravitz finally catching up with Lucretia.

“So this is the famous Lucretia I’ve heard so much about, then?” Julia says, prompting Lucretia to look up at last and catch a sight of her friend’s wife. The last time she saw this woman was a brief glance at her in a wedding dress, when she dared to stop by Raven’s Roost during the celebrations. Somehow she looks even happier that she had then, her toothy grin the perfect match for Magnus’, and her dark hair fighting against her bandanna to burst out in what seemed like a visual representation of her excitement.

Lucretia lets Magnus go, and a wave of anxiety washes over her. If Magnus had told her everything - and she didn’t doubt he had - then she knew about the good and the bad, what she had done… Magnus had forgiven her, but it didn’t stop her feeling guilty even to this day. Overcome with meekness, she extends her hand to Julia, eyes cast to the floor.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Julia; I… I know I’m not perfect, and you have plenty to resent me for, but I hope you don’t mind me staying here for a while,” she says, her voice stilted as she hopes for the best.

A bright, chiming laugh fills Lucretia with shock, which is instantly doubled when Julia pulls her into the second embrace of the day.

“Lucretia, darling; today’s not for  _ angst _ ,” she chides, “Anyway, I don’t resent you. Now come  _ in _ . Kravitz, are you coming in for tea?”

Kravitz - who had been watching the scene fondly - blinks back to attention, then nods as he follows the other three in. He doesn’t need sustenance - none of them do - but it doesn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy it.

The cottage had undergone impossible renovations since the reaper last visited. There is a whole new hallway branching off the main room, with one of several doors left just ajar. The room that can be seen through it is full of warm light that spills out into the dark wood of the hallway floor. With Magnus and Julia working together, the work had gone even faster than anything Julia had undertaken on her own. The kitchen that the group congregate in has been updated, too. A new counter has been added, and a fine mahogany box - containing several teas that Kravitz has only ever even  _ heard  _ of - stands proudly in place. As Lucretia steps inside, she can’t help but laugh in disbelief.

“I knew this place would be beautiful, but… This is just wonderful, Magnus, Julia… You truly are both master craftspeople. Is that…” She trails off, looking closer at the tea box to see on its side her name, engraved in beautiful cursive.   
“Welcome home!” Magnus cheers, “But you gotta tell us; how is everyone?”

  
He and his family continue to talk as he ambles leisurely around their kitchen, preparing each of their favourite teas (honey and lemon for Kravitz, oolong for Lucretia, and camomile for both him and Julia). He learns that Merle turned 297 just recently - getting old, Julia teases - and that Taako is  _ still _ refusing to tell anyone how old he is (Lucretia looks like she has something to say, but takes a long sip of hot tea when Magnus turns to her curiously). Davenport - Lucretia does mention - has recently stumbled upon a new island during his journeys, and he and Merle are leading expeditions to map it. He’s so proud of them all, and while he can’t wait to see them, time is different here in the Astral Plane; he’s sure they’ll be with him soon enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I had a billion assignments due around the time I meant to upload, plus I was procrastinating, but it's here now! I really hope you're enjoying this, and I hope you'll continue to as the Little House on the Astral Plane gets bigger!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome; I'd love any advice you fancy giving on how to write all our guys better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new house guests arrive, Magnus wishes it had been three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for angst, genre whiplash (kinda???) and some,, different death ahead! tread carefully !

On his third visit, Kravitz doesn’t bring anyone, or, to speak more correctly, it seems that way at first.

 

On his third visit, Kravitz’s face is lined with age and sadness that doesn’t suit him.

 

On his third visit, the Grim Reaper brings two people to stay.

 

“Cap’nport! Welcome!” Magnus barrels out of the cottage as he spots the tell-tale shock of reddish-brown hair behind Kravitz. He’s halfway down the hill their little home sits upon when he sees the second figure; taller, but not by much.

 

Merle is helping Davenport keep his balance as they walk across the lake, age falling off of them like leaves from a tree. Merle’s eyes are slowly growing less and less grey, regaining the sparkle the Wonderland duo had stolen from him. Davenport’s hair is longer and more uncontrollable than ever before.

 

Magnus stops in his tracks - this isn’t right, Merle wasn’t supposed to be here yet, Kravitz would have told them, what’s happening…?

 

“Magnus, good to see you!” Davenport’s voice drags him out of his haze for a moment.

 

“Hey, Maggie, stop your gawking and come say hi!” Merle calls, a jovial grin on his face, as if oblivious to the fact he  _ shouldn’t  _ be here.

 

But Magnus does not stop gawking. In fact, in the face of Merle’s joy, his mouth falls open a little more. He doesn’t hear the dogs barking with excitement as they greet their new lodgers, and it takes him a moment to register Julia’s hand on his waist, and Lucretia’s on his shoulder.

 

“Merle… He’s not supposed to be dead yet…” He finally manages to mumble out, his voice breathy with surprise and regret.

 

“There’s an explanation, Magnus; there always is. But let’s welcome our friends first, yes?” Lucretia advises, her serious tone broken by a long chuckle as she takes in the sight of Merle and Davenport attempting not to be knocked over by the dogs and debates rescuing them, “Davenport…! Merle! Welcome!”

 

Julia stays back, but it’s obvious by how she bounces on her heels she also wants to meet her new friends ( _ she’s as excitable as the dogs _ , Magnus can’t help but think).

 

“You know Lucy’s right, Mango,” she says, kissing her husband’s forehead, “We can ask Krav all the questions in the world, but only  _ after _ an epic rager of a deathday party. Now, let me meet your other dads!”

 

He turns to her as she pats him reassuringly on the chest, and attempts to put his questions on the backburner for the moment, then nods. At least this means he’s got someone to look at the plants on his windowsill now; he swears Pan cast some blight on them, for all they refuse to grow.

 

Before he can rush over to grab his friends into a hug, he realises they’ve had the same idea. Or, more rightly, Merle did and he dragged Davenport along like a toy. He feels two pairs of arms wrap around his midsection, and then he’s  _ laughing _ . Fuck the questions; even with Astral time being weird, he hasn’t seen these two in what feels like forever. He crouches and brings the two in for a hug that he knows Davenport is at least a little awkward in, then pulls away to examine them properly.

 

Despite them both having regressed in age - thanks to whatever magic sustains their little home in the Astral Plane - the signs of men older than they seem are easy to spot. Davenport moves with the learned stiffness that comes with being told you’re too old, and Merle is revelling in the ability to move around freely again. Though… He kept the wood arm. Interesting. The sight of his friends, home again, strikes a chord of melancholy within Magnus as he remembers what it was like in his first few moments of this second chance they’d all been granted. He lets the thought carry him back to the cottage on autopilot, still cheering and rejoicing in the reunion - at least on the outside. When he glances back to close the door, though, he realises that not all the party has made it inside yet.

 

Kravitz is standing at the edge of the lake, still looking shaken, and upset beyond belief. It’s not that he  _ hasn’t _ seen the reaper sad before, but it’s rare. Rarer still now that their visits grew more sporadic. Even in those few moments, though, it’s never been anything like what he sees this time. His posture, usually upright and strong, has all but crumbled. He’s slouched, shoulders hunched and shaking intermittently. His hands are clenched into fists, but there is no anger in his face - only defeat. As he steps back down to check on him, the extent of his mood is revealed; even his eyes - usually bright and glowing - have dimmed to a grey-red. His gaze out to the lake of souls is glassy, teary.

 

“Hey, uh… Krav?” Magnus tries, approaching slowly to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “What… What happened?”   
  
The reaper doesn’t speak for a long moment. His Adam’s apple bobs, and it’s now that he’s holding back tears.

 

“We… Made a mistake, Magnus.  _ I _ made a mistake,” he finally says, voice choked, “Death is… Inevitable. I know that perhaps best of all. Death is inevitable, and it is - in most cases - final.”

Magnus simply stares. How is this to do with Merle being here before his time? What’s got Kravitz so torn up? He knows that he considers Merle a friend, but if it’s because of him, this is… Excessive. He stays quiet - he can do that sometimes - and allows Kravitz to continue, but not before sitting down and inviting his friend to do the same.

 

“And yet… I allowed myself to become attached to people that  _ aren’t _ able to persist beyond the veil, like the seven of you can.” Kravitz sits, not at all caring about the creases it will create in his suit, “And I allowed myself to imagine a world in which this day wouldn’t hurt. Magnus… Someone else died today. There was a dragon - on some island Davenport discovered. Very territorial. Very dangerous. It just so happened that Merle and- And Angus… Went with him. They weren’t prepared. Davenport and Merle went quickly enough, but they had hope for Angus. They saw him run, expected that their calls on the Stone of Farspeech were heard in time. Don’t… Tell them this right away, please, Magnus.”

 

The words hit Magnus like spears. Angus is dead. God, god, no… He was young, comparatively, surely only into his fifties. That’s nothing, even for a human now.

  
“What…?” He manages to murmur, as if the words need repeating, “Why didn’t you know…? Couldn’t you… Stop it?”   
  
Kravitz can’t help but succumb to tears now, but to his credit, he pushes past them, “I- I couldn’t see his deathdate. People who stay around you, their- their fates are harder to divine, just like how it’s hard to tell when you are all due to go. I could have asked the Raven Queen, but… I didn’t  _ want _ to know. I wanted to believe he lives on for years past today, to- to be an old man, and even then, hang on… By the name of My Lady- I know I couldn’t change this moment, even if I’d known, but- but maybe I could have made it easier… I could have tried to make… One last deal… But it’s too late now, I think…”   
  
“But you saved Julia!” Magnus bursts out, his own eyes filling with tears, “You brought her here, why not Angus…?!”

 

“Magnus- Magnus, if it were that easy, I wouldn’t be here now.”

  
“But- Can’t you at least… Try?!”

 

The fighter gets to his feet, refusing to believe that this is the end of Angus McDonald. He will not accept that the boy, the man, is now a part of the lake he continues to exist above. Behind him, Kravitz is still crying as he gains a similar resolve. He has been the Raven Queen’s ward for millennia. If he can’t pull the strings to save one last person… Then maybe he’d give up altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO. SOME ANGST HAPPENED.
> 
> it wasn't intentional but I can't take it back that's just what my muse dealt me?? I'll promise now, there'll be a happy end!!
> 
> Do let me know if I'm writing these boys well or not; I'm all up for constructive criticism, especially now this is more than just mindless fluff,, And hit me up on tumbl.hell, @angus-mcdonald-official (i do love my boy i promise)

**Author's Note:**

> okay hello!! this is my first taz fic but i thought of this in bed one night and it hasn't left me alone like,, What Happens When The Rest Of Our Special Guys Kick The Bucket,, I hope you enjoyed, and constructive criticism is more than welcome!! You can hmu on tumblr @angus-mcdonald-official !!! Have a nice day!


End file.
